Once upon a Time
by alicesphinx07
Summary: It's a short story about Clover and Lidia going on an adventure to find out about themselves. Then they run into hectic and a BIT chaotic guild called Fairy Tail. How would their story begin? Is it possible that maybe, just maybe, a cold hearted girl not only finds herself but falls in love with one of the guild members? Please leave a comment and give suggestions for pairings! :)
1. Who are you?

I'm falling in darkness.  
Should I be scared?  
Possibly. I feel like I should be screaming from the top of my lungs, but I can't. It's just that it feels like someone is grabbing and squeezing my vocal cord in order to prevent me from making any sounds. So I'll just remain silent and let the wind flow through my hair.  
After all, this isn't so bad. Letting the wind flow through my body as if it was embracing me wasn't a negative feeling at all. Actually, it was nice.  
It felt as if I was the wind, as if I can fly free with nature with no restriction. It was almost as if I was nature itself. Weird, huh.  
But this was damn lonely. Just falling without knowing where I'll end up it was quite scary because in the end, I'll be myself. When I open my eyes, no one will protect me or save me from whatever I'll face.  
This was terrifying.  
At the thought of this, my body began to tremble.  
What can be done? Can I just fall for eternity and wither away? Was that too much to ask for…  
However, I was wrong.  
When I opened my eyes, I felt…warmth.  
It wasn't just the magnificent sunlight that filled my heart with hope and love.  
It was a girl.  
She was sitting next to me and distantly yelling out "Are you okay?"  
I could barely hear her, but I felt her concern for me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her.  
She was a girl of age around 17, and she had a distinct feature: her pink, long, and straight hair that blended in with the setting. It was almost as if her hair was decorating the field around them.  
"Are you okay?"  
Her voice was now clearer.  
"Uh.." I managed to say something and was shocked by the sound of my own voice.  
"Oh gosh. That was terrible! I thought you died or something! I mean-" the girl's voice trembled.  
"Uhm.." I spoke once more. "T-thanks." I pushed myself off the grassy area and sat up, and suddenly, jolts of pain flowed through my body. "O-ow…"  
"Are you okay?!" The girl began to panic more. "I..I get so nervo-ous when someone is sick. I-I want to help b-but I really don't know w-what to do…" her warm hands shook in fear as she reached out for me.  
"It's okay…" I bit my lips and held back my pain. "It'll go away soon."  
"B-but…"  
"Like I said, thanks for helping me. I owe you one." I awkwardly smiled at the nervous girl with vibrant pink hair.  
"No no no! It's not a big deal! I mean, this is something anyone would have done!" she nervously grinned and slightly, her cheeks flushed the same color as her hair. After murmuring to herself, she looked up with her puppy like amber eyes and smiled. "What's your name? My name's Lidia!"  
"My name…" I felt my face twisting in confusion. What was my name again? Did I…have a name?  
"Your name is…?" Lidia stared at me intently.  
"Uhm…" I searched through my head, but my name was something I didn't know.  
"Uhm…?" Lidia continued to smile cheerfully and after a while her smile faded away. "Is it possible…that you don't know your name?"  
I shook my head.  
"Oh dear." Her face frowned. "Then let's see…!" her bright side returned. "I'll give you a name! How about…" she stared at me as if she was scrutinizing and memorizing everything about me. "How about Clover?"  
"Clover?"  
"Yeah! Clover!" she reached out for my hair. "I mean, your hair is like this field! It's so green!" she smiled.  
I looked down at her hand and saw long strands of wavy green hair that dangled from her hand. "Clover…"  
"Clover is a nice name, no?" Lidia smiled. "Since you said you owe me, I only have one request! Let's be friends from now on!"  
"Friends…" I cheekily smiled.  
Well, that doesn't sound so bad. Maybe…I will be friends with her.  
Just maybe.


	2. First Encounter

It's been three months since I "fell out of the sky". Well, that's all according to Lidia.

Did I really? I mean, who falls out of the sky? Who am I? This remained a mystery. A mystery that has been suffocating me slowly from the inside.

"Clover~" a cheerful voice called out my name. "Clover?" I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "Clover!" The cheerful voice transformed into a yell. "I called you like 5 times!"

I looked back and saw something pink walking towards me. Well, someone. Her name was Lidia, and she was a nice and caring friend that took me in when she first found me. I didn't know anything at all, so she decided to let me stay with her, and so far, I haven't figured anything out about myself.

"Sorry!" I weakly smiled at her.

"Hmph." She pouted. "I even told you to dress up so we can go to the town today…"

"I am dressed?" I looked down at my jet black pants and white shirt. Well. I was dressed, but not dressed up. "Why are we going there anyway?"

"Well, for one, we both need clothes. Especially you! We are at the age of blooming, but you dress like a guy! The only thing that says you're a girl is your body, face, and hair. Your personality is..very much like a guy." Lidia let out a sigh. "Second, there's a discount. And third…" her eyes glittered. "I heard that Fairy Tail is coming to the harbor in Pathom!"

"In Pathom?!" I rolled my eyes. When the topic of a magic guild came out, Lidia always got excited. And of course, when the topic of the most famous guild in the world came up…well. She would even go to a town that's two hours away by train.

"Yep! Pathom!" Lidia couldn't contain her anger. "Maybe, just maybe! Maybe we'll be able to see the famous people of Fairy Tail!"

"But.." I frowned. "They are the rowdy magic guild that ends up breaking everything…"

"That's the cool part!"

"Oh dear…" I shook my head.

"Well! Even if I'm not very happy about how you're dressed, we're still going!"

With that, I was forced into possibly the turning point of my life.

After two long hours, we finally arrived at Pathom. Pathom was a big city in Fiore that was known for it's busy imports and exports. After all, Pathom had the biggest harbor in Fiore.

"Wow~" Lidia held down her white sun dress. "It's always so pretty here!"

"Yeah…" I had to agree with her on this. The ocean near the harbor was breathtaking; the sparkling water, the active seagulls, and the glorious ships that gallantly awaited its turn out in the sea. This was something worth of seeing.

"Anyway!" Lidia clasped her hands. "No time to waste!" she abruptly grabbed my hand and began to run towards the busy shops that was bustling with people.

"S-slow down, Lidia!" I tried to pull her back a little.

"We're almost there!" Lidia stuck her tongue out at me and continued on. After running into about dozen of people, she finally stopped.

"And this place is…?" I raised my eyebrows.

"A shop. Duh. I really like the clothes here, so let's buy something! One each?"

"Sure…" I never went to a shop like this so I timidly peeked in the colorful shop.

"Wahh~" I could hear Lidia's voice. "Clover!" Lidia came over and held out a yellow dress halter top dress. "This will look so good on you!"

"Huh?" My eyes fell down on this pastel yellow dress that had small designs of flower at the bottom. "T-this? It's too…" I looked away.

"It'll look good on you! I saw this before, and I knew that you would look nice in it!"

"Uhm uhm…" I wasn't sure what to do.

"Try It on?" Lidia suggested. After five minutes of arguing, I lost, so I solemnly went into the dressing room and changed. I peeked out in embarrassment. "I can't wear this, Lidia. It's so…revealing compared to what I wear."

"Oh come on. Just wear it." Lidia pulled back the door and smiled. "Finally. You look like a real girl!"

"W-well.." I continuously tried to pull down the short dress.

"Ah don't be a baby." Lidia smiled. "Miss!" Lidia waved at the cashier. "How much is this?"

In the end, Lidia bought the dress. Not only that, she strongly suggested that I wear that today for a "nice change". But I knew that she just wanted me to get out of those homely clothes.

"Ahhh~" Lidia linked her arm around my arms and smiled. "I always wanted to do this with a friend…" she looked up at me. "I wanted to dress her up and walk around town like this. It's fun, isn't it?"

"Yes." I smiled back at her. Despite the short dress I was wearing, I felt like today was a really fun day. It was good to change environment once in a while.

"But Clover." Lidia tilted her head sideways. "You know…I…"

"STOP THE THIEF!" A loud voice echoed down the street. "Someone! Please! Stop the man!" We both looked back, and we spotted a black masked man violently pushing aside people as he firmly held onto a bag.

"Lidia, we need to-" I pulled Lidia closer to the edge in case of danger, but suddenly a streak of fire flew above our head. "Watch out!" I managed to pull Lidia and duck away from the attack. "What the…" I looked up at the trace of fire that was slowly disappearing.

"What's going on…?" Lidia tried to get up, but arrows began to fly above our heads again. Thankfully, I managed to prevent Lidia from getting hurt, but when I looked up, I was shocked. It was arrows made of…ice?

Finally, when I believed that danger passed away, I stood up. The colorful and lively street now was black with ashes and watery from the melted ice.

"What happened here?" I looked around. Everyone was at the wall of the building or on the floor, shocked as I was. Except four people that was walking this way.

"Natsu! Gray!" A blond girl angrily yelled at them. "You shouldn't have done that! Look what you guys did! AGAIN!"

"Psh. I was just trying to catch the thief." A boy with red hair fumed and rolled his eyes.

"I was just helping flame brain over there because I knew he wouldn't catch the thief." A half naked boy with jet black hair smirked.

"What did you say?!" They both clashed with each other and continued to bicker until a beautiful red haired woman in armor stopped them.

"Be grateful you didn't hurt anyone…eh?" The red haired woman glared at them with a deadly aura.

"Yes mam!" They nervously smiled and continued to walk our way.

"At least we stopped the thief, right?" The red haired boy and black haired boy shrugged.

I silently watched the group of people walk without noticing the real damage done.

"Clover..that's…"

I couldn't take it anymore, so I angrily stood up.

"Who do you think you are?!" I could feel the blood boiling to my head. They all looked my way in confusion. "Just because no one got hurt, you don't need to apologize?!"

"Oh right. I'm very sorry." The red haired woman and the blond haired girl seemed to realize the situation and bowed to the crowd of people.

"Hmph!" I looked away from them. "It's not your fault though! You two!" I pointed at the two boys. "You owe all of us an apology."

"Huh?" It was the black haired boy that spoke first. "Miss, I know that the situation was a bit out of hand, but-"

Without thinking, my hand flew up in the air, and…

Across his face.

I really didn't know who they were.

Nor did I know that this would completely flip my peaceful life into a chaos.


	3. Bad Omen

It took a while for everything to sink in. The fact that I just slapped a mage who happened to look really shocked and pissed.  
Of course, so did everyone else.  
Slowly, I shifted my eyes to Lidia who was also speechless but unlike everyone else, she caught on fast. Before the mage showed any signs of reactions, she grabbed my hand and ran.  
I never thought that we were actually capable of running that fast. Luckily, we managed to blend in with the crowd after making sure we were out of the mage's sight.  
"Oh my gosh, Clover." Lidia slowed down and gasped for air. "I can't believe you did that!"  
"I'm sorry, okay? But I couldn't just let them get away with hurting civilians, you know?"  
"I know! But what if they were from a Dark guild?! We could have been in some serious trouble!"  
"I..I'm sorry! But you probably were really tempted to do what I just did. Also, we managed to get away!" I tried to give an assuring smile to calm down Lidia's rage.  
"…Fine. But next time, don't pick a fight with someone you know you can't beat. Okay?"  
"Yes yes. Now shall we go back home before they find us?" I let out a sigh. "But…" I couldn't help but laugh. "You did run as if your clothes were on fire."  
"Hmph." Lidia stuck out her tongue and smiled. Even she couldn't hold it in. Running that fast was impossible for the both of us.  
"Let's go?" I motioned my head towards the direction of our home and grinned. Never did I know that my path would intertwine with magic…

A week passed after the small 'incident'. Every day was like the usual days; it was filled with peace.  
"Clover~~" Lidia flung her arm side to side in the air. "Guess what?!"  
"Hm?" I peeked sideways at my excited friend.  
"Guess what?" She said once more.  
"What is it?" I raised my eyebrows in curiosity.  
"This!" She shoved a small, white envelope to my face.  
"Uh…" my eyes centered towards the mysterious item. "It's a…letter?"  
"YES. A LETTER."  
"Is it from your favorite clothing store? Is it from my favorite clothing store?" I randomly threw out my guesses. Sadly, she shook her head, indicating 'no'. "Hm…wait. Did you have a lover that I didn't know about?!"  
"W-what?!" Lidia's face flared up. "Hell no." She violently shook her head once more. "It's from Fairy Tail!"  
"Huh? Fairy Tail? Why?"  
"Because…well…" Lidia poked the floor with her white sandals. "Because…"  
"Because?"  
"Because I sent them a letter asking if I can join them?" Lidia blurted out the sentence.  
"You…what?" I choked. Of course, I knew that Lidia had a great interest for magic, but I never imagined her actually wanting to be in a guild.  
"I want to join Fairy Tail! Ahhh. I know, I know. I didn't tell you! I was going to last week, but after the incident, my head was in a train wreck, so I forgot!"  
"So…Fairy Tail."  
"Yeah! Fairy Tail!" Lidia's face beamed in glee. "I know that my magic isn't that great, but they already accepted me!"  
"So…Fairy Tail." It was hard to believe Lidia in that chaotic guild.  
"YES!" Lidia squealed. "But that's not the best part! Fairy Tail Master gave me permission to bring you as well! He said that he can try to make things work by teaching you magic!"  
"Wait. WHAT?!" This was a big news. Lidia going to guild was one thing, but me learning magic? That's a whole different story.  
"He told me that you can come and learn magic?"  
"Uh…" I had nothing to say.  
"Aw come on, Clover!" Lidia gently pushed my shoulder when she noticed my reaction. "This can't be that bad! If you learn magic, I'm sure it'll be fun! Plus, I don't want to just leave you, you know?"  
"Well, I'm sure it will be fun…but I don't even know if I can do magic?"  
"Everyone has magic. It just depends if you can put it into some sort of energy." Lidia calmly replied. "Once again, where else is better than Fairy Tail? It is definitely learning from the best!"  
"But…" I didn't have a great feeling about this.  
"Please? You know how much I love magic! And I can't leave you, you know? We're supposed to stick together!"  
"But…"  
"Best friends forever?" Lidia's lips fell into a pout.  
"…" I tried to look away from her and keep silent, but I realized that silence only made Lidia's inaudible plea louder. "Fine." At last, I gave in.  
"Yay~ Thank you, Clover!" With a sudden change of emotions, Lidia's arm wrapped around me into a hug as she smiled in happiness. " You won't regret it! I swear!"  
As soon as the deal was sealed, I already began to feel regret…

"Wow~" Lidia jumped up and down from the view. "Look at this place! Magnolia is so big!"  
I turned my face towards the rows of buildings and houses around me. "Yeah. This place is definitely bigger than I thought!" I had to admit it. I was surprised to see Magnolia as such a normal town for a crazy guild.  
"And look! Fairy Tail!" Lidia pointed to the center of the town. A tall, colorful building that gave me a bad feeling.  
"Uh…" I nervously laughed. "It sure is…right in the center…and colorful?"  
"It's better than I thought it would be, that's for sure!" Lidia was too happy to notice my nervousness. "We're almost there!" She grabbed my hand and quickly dashed through the street.  
"Woah slow down, Lidia!" We both ducked and dodged through countless of people and finally, we stood in front of the wooden door.  
"Ready?"  
"What? Already?! I mean, don't you want to, I don't know, like wait a bit more before we go in?"  
"Hm…not really! My stomach feels like it's being tied into a knot! I just want to go in and get it over with!" Lidia hopped around.  
"Let's just take couple of deep breaths, okay?" I held on tightly to both of her hands and signaled her to inhale. I felt her shoulder rise as she took her breath, and without exhaling back out, she released my hands and literally pushed through the door.  
"Uh…" My mouth fell open in her impulse.  
"Hi! My name is Lidia, and I'm here to meet the Master!" She closed her eyes and bowed to the guild as she screamed out her introduction. Well, it was loud enough to stop the guild of whatever they were doing and turn their attention towards us.  
"Hm?" After the long, awkward silence, I heard a voice from the back of the crowd. "Oh yes, yes. Lidia and Clover?" The voice was nearing towards us.  
"Oh yeah. My name's Clover and I…" I slightly bowed and looked up to see a short old man, drunkenly smiling at us.  
"Yes yes. You guys came to join Fairy Tail, right?" He nodded towards us as if he was approving us. "Well then, welcome!" he continued to let out a joyous and hearty laugh. "Guys! We have new members in our guild! Treat them nicely and show them around!"  
As he said those words, people began to crowd around us.  
"Woah. You guys are so pretty!"  
"Hey what are your powers?"  
"My name is-"  
"All the women in our guild are so beautiful!"  
"Do you want to be in my team?"  
"Uhm…I…" I awkwardly laughed at their never ending question because I wasn't sure how to reply to them. "I…"  
"Uhm…" I looked behind me and saw Lidia lost as I was.  
"Now, now." A female voice spoke from the crowds. "You must not scare these new members." At the sound of her voice, the crowd shimmered down. "Hello there. My name's Erza."  
I looked up and saw bold flash of red. This was something familiar.  
"Hi! My name's Lidia and my friend's name is-" Lidia looked up and stared at her in shock.  
"Hey what's going on? Are those new members strong?"  
I loud voice busted through. This was something familiar as well.  
"Huh? You guys smell…familiar?" A flash of pink haired figure stood in front of us, examining us as if he was suspicious.  
"Natsu! You can't fight people like that!" This voice was also familiar.  
"It's because flame head doesn't know how to socialize with humans." A deep male's voice shot through my ear.  
This voice…was definitely familiar. And if my suspicions were right, we were in a bad position.  
"Clover." Lidia looked over and whispered. Her eyes widened as if she knew what I was thinking. I frowned at her as the voice continued to get closer and closer…  
"So. What are your names again?" the male voice came from behind me.  
"Uhm…" I timidly laughed. "Lidia and…Clover?" I slightly turned back and met his widening eyes.  
I knew that I just stepped into a world of drama.


End file.
